Confessions: An Amourshipping Oneshot
by Amourable
Summary: He has tried to hold it back for so long. But at what cost? Tonight he ends this pain, once and for all. Happy Amourshipping week everyone! Contains Amourshipping, AASL, SatoSere, AshXSerena. Childhoodshipping. Rated T.


**I wrote this oneshot for day 2 of Tumblr's Amourshipping week! I'm gonna try to get a one shot out every day for each theme, but I might not be able to. Either way, todays theme is Confessions! So I wrote this based off of Ash confessing his love to Serena. Hope you all enjoy**

!Ash stepped out onto the balcony of the gangs room. The cool, fresh air surrounded him as he waltzed passed the threshold of the double doors. It allowed him a moment to breath. They had chosen to stay at a hotel this time. Usually when they stopped at a town they would stay at the Pokemon Centre for a day or two. But, on the way here, Serena would not stop gawking over how beautiful this town was in the pictures. She had read all about it. Apparently it's a vacation paradise. So, as a result, the group decided on staying here for a couple of days. Making this a bit of their own vacation. Ash took in a deep breath and calmly gazed at the sky above him. The sun was about to set, painting the celestial sphere a deep shade of vermillion. He was lost in thought. His mind wandered, unearthing deep reflections within his mind. He contemplated how it was possible that a single person could destroy and rebuild him, over, and over, and over again. That a single person had the power to completely control him at will. Serena.

A calming breeze whistled through the air. The trees swayed back and forth in unison, humming a soothing melody as wind passed through the gaps in the leaves. Fall was approaching, and Ash could feel it. The setting was a harmonious one at that. The serene atmosphere made Ash grow tired. Though it was just cold enough to keep him awake. Ash rested his arms on the railing separating him from the balcony to a not-so-fun thirty foot drop to the ground. He settled his chin on his arms and looked on. His eyes drooping. Thoughts plagued his mind. A constant stream of nothing but Serena and the way she made him feel. It had been months since they saw each other again. It had been months since they started their journey. And yet still, he hasn't found a way to tell her exactly how he felt. It was eating away at him. Every passing moment was another piece of his heart being torn out. And it was finally starting to take its toll. Recently he's been letting up on his battles. He's been losing them left and right. He's become restless. Despite always being tired. And now, he has come to the realization that nothing will change, unless he changes it now. I have to do it. He thought. I have to tell her. Today. Or else, I'll have to answer to my Pokémon. I'm letting them down too. I have to put an end to this.

"Enjoying the relaxing air, are we?"

Ash jumped. He turned around and, as if on cue, Serena stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Ash chuckled.

"See, I told you staying here would be a good idea." She replied, her smile becoming warmer.

"What can I say? You're a genius." Ash joked.

"Mind if I join you?" Serena giggled.

"Uhm. yeah sure. Why not?" Ash gulped.

She ambled over to his side, resting her hands on the railing. Ash did the same.

"So, Ash. Can I talk to you about something?" Serena muttered.

"Uh, yeah. Go for it. Whats up?"

"A-are you doing okay?"

"Yeah… why?" Ash beckoned, shooting Serena a confused look.

"It´s just that… you've been acting really weird the last couple of days."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem restless. Like you constantly have something on your mind. You´ve barely been eating, you've barely been sleeping. You aren't exactly trying your hardest in your battles, and frankly, you haven't been keeping up with your training."

Ash didn't respond.

"Ash, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He still didn't respond.

"Ash, please. Talk to me! I want to know what´s wrong. You're one of my best friends and I hate to see you like this!"

"Serena…"

"Please, Ash. Tell me what's wrong."

Ash sighed. "Fine."

Serena smiled and nodded Ash to go forward.

"So… I have this secret. And… I really want to tell someone. But… I can't."

"Ash, I need you to know that no matter what secrets you have, it will never change the way any of us think about you."

"Yes, it will. Or at least I think it will."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to tell a specific person. But, i'm afraid of their reaction."

"I know what you mean." Serena chuckled.

"I feel like if I tell them… It'll make things awkward. And I won't be able to be their friend."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't."

"I promise my lips are sealed. I won't tell a soul. Please, tell me Ash. You can't go on like this. It's unhealthy! You need to tell someone and maybe you'll feel better."

"I-I don't know."

Serena stayed quiet. Another light gust of wind blew through the air, adding to the tension. This is it. Ash thought. This is the best chance I have of finally telling her.

Ash sighed. "Serena…."

"What is it?" She asked calmly.

"Look. Serena, there isn't any easy way to say this but…I like you."

Serena froze. And Ash continued.

"I really like you. I don't know what it is but every time I'm around you I get nervous. Every time we have ever touched, it sent a shock up my spine. Since the moment I saw you again I've held all this in and recently it's been getting to me. I haven't been myself. And I just needed to say this. Serena.. I-I love you."

Serena's eyes widened. She was frozen in place. A tear rolled down her cheeks. A few moments passed. A few moments of sheer intensity. A sense of panic plagued the air around them, destroying the serene ambiance that had previously settled. After a moment, out of nowhere, Serena ran out the door and off into somewhere in the hotel room. Ash stood, dumbfounded. He just poured his heart out to the love of his life and her response was a fit of tears. He was right. He should've just kept it to himself. He shouldn't have told her. And now, his worst fears have come true.

* * *

Ash took a deep breath and stepped out of the balcony. He rushed over to the front door in a fruitless attempt to get by without being noticed. However, he was stopped by Clemont.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Clemont asked.

"Just going for a walk." He muttered under his breath.

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika-Pii."

Ash lowered his shoulder and placed Pikachu on the floor.

"Sorry buddy, I think I wanna be alone for a few minutes."

Pikachu and Clemont both looked concerned, but let him pass anyways. They knew he needed some space. Ash cast his glance to the ground as he slowly made his way out the door.

* * *

As Ash walked down the sidewalk of the city, he began to realize something. For whatever reason, it had become noticeably colder. Every color around him lost its saturation. Everything seemed so grey. His chest felt like it was caving in. He could feel all of his pain and emotion begin to crawl up his throat. However, despite the pain, Ash kept walking. The streets were completely empty. Not a single soul roamed the sidewalks in this so called 'bustling city.' As the sun neared the end of its journey beyond the horizon, streetlights started illuminate the path in front of Ash. Tears began to pour from his eyes. The small azure droplets rolled off his cheeks and fell from his chin. Eventually, they splashed across the floor, leaving a trail behind him as he continued walking.

A few minutes of walking pass and the cascade of tears began to wither. Finally, Ash wiped away what was left.

"Ash!" A voice called from behind him. It was a familiar one.

"Ash!" The voice called again.

He turned his body around to face whomever it was the was calling his name. As soon as he spotted the person yelling, his eyes widened. Serena ran up and stopped about a meter away from him.

"S-Serena.. What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond. A look of regret was on her face. They locked eyes, both of them

refusing to look away. There was something about Serena that made her so enticing to Ash. More thoughts plagued his mind as he laid eyes upon her. It hurt. It physically hurt how much Ash loved her. After a short while, Ash couldn't take it anymore. He looked away, holding back tears.

"Ash… I-"

"No. I get it. You don't like me." Ash cut her off. A shadow cast over his eyes. "It might take a while. But, I'll get over it… eventually." He continued.

"Ash you don't und-"

"Look, Serena it's fine. It's not like you're obligated to like me back. I just want you to know that I still want to be your friend and I st- "

"Ash please listen to me!" Serena yelled.

Ash nodded.

"Look, Ash. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have run away. It was the wrong thing to do, but I was just so overwhelmed that I had to. Ash, I need you to know that I care about you."

"It's fine. I understand. But…does that mean...?"

Without so much as another word, Serena sprinted up to him as fast as she could and flung her arms around him, locking their lips together in an affectionate kiss. Ash couldn't believe it. At first he was totally shocked. However, as soon as his recollected his thoughts, he absolutely melted. They broke away for a moment. Serena looked up at Ash with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Ash." She choked.

Their lips collided once again in another kiss. However, this time, it was much more passionate. They both loved each other to the ends of the earth. And at this very moment, no amount of pain, discomfort, heartache, or torment could ever match this amount of sheer ecstasy.

The sun finally fell behind the horizon completely. Millions of bright stars began to take its place. And finally, after so long, all of Ash's grief, pain, hatred, suffering, and anguish was undone. Undone like the ribbons of a bow. His heart and soul were mended. The constant weight on his chest that he had felt for so long finally dissipated. He felt whole again. And this was all done at the hands of one girl.


End file.
